


Calm His Ass Down

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Moirails With Pails, karkat tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat uses sex to help Gamzee release tension and relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm His Ass Down

”Best friend.”

"Shoosh."

"Bro…"

"Shoosh, Gamzee."

"I just wanna be telling my best of bros how much I like that color of his."

You pause in your process of cuffing Gamzee’s hands to the floor to stare at him. You know whenever he mentions your color, nothing tasteful is going to follow it. You lock the cuff around his left wrist with a sigh and check the other to make sure it’s secure as you speak.

"What about my color, you shit clown?"

"Just that it’d be making the most miraculous of pictures on the walls bro. Maybe I could use your blood pusher in the motherfucking artistic process. It’d be so beautiful, brother. So fucking red."

"I’m sure it would."

You’re unfazed by his words. You’ve gotten desensitized by his threats and horrible imagery. You know you just have to calm his crazy ass down with a shoosh pap, or with things like this when he’s especially worked up. You know very well how sex is an effective distraction for Gamzee, something that he’s forced to focus on as well as something that makes him feel good.

He’s breathing hard now as you cuff his naked legs to the spreader bar, his hands clenching and grabbing at the air. You should probably hurry up. You pap his thigh once you’ve got both his legs locked to the bar, spreading him obscenely. His nook is flushed indigo and slick from the genetic material beginning to flow. The tip of his bulge peaks out from the sheathe and you flush when it squirms out a little more with every harsh breathe he takes. The view makes your bulge slip from its sheathe and you rid yourself of your clothes, leaving your sweater. He starts struggling with the restraints around his wrists, panting and growling.

"Bro… Karbro… Karkat! KARKAT!"

You dive under the bar and position yourself between his legs, leaning down to place soft kisses on his face as you pap his cheek. He’s trembling and fighting the cuffs in earnest, snarling at you and you decide you should get on with it. No time to try and calm him before you start. He’s already too riled up.

You pull your hips back to let your bulge tease at his nook before you slam them forward, making Gamzee gasp and freeze in his struggling. You hiss at how cold his is compared to you and bury your face in the crook of his neck before you slam into him again. This time, Gamzee moans and the noise spurs you on. You set a harsh pace, fucking him with rough, hard thrusts to make up for how small you are compared to him. You are large enough to feel that his nook is stretched around your bulge but not large enough to cause him any real pain. Your feverish body temperature must be burning him, though but he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s mewling and moaning so desperately that you can’t help but go harder.

"Motherfucker yes! So good! Ohhh fuck me, Karkat! Oh shit oh shit!"

You growl at him and grip his hips hard to anchor yourself as you thrust into him faster, bulge twisting and curling inside his nook wildly. He whines and warbles in delight and you can feel your face heating up at his shameless behavior. You can feel something cool and wet on your fingers and you realize you must have broken the skin. Sometimes you think you’re not just pale for Gamzee. Sometimes you feel red for him, or like now with how rough you’re fucking him, it feels a little black. With Gamzee, it’s like quadrants don’t even exist and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t get off on that simple fact.

His bulge wraps around the base of your own and you shudder when it squeezes. Your grunts turn into low moaning and you lick and nip at Gamzee’s collarbone. His breath hitches and you feel his nook flutter around you. You suck hard on the spot, pulling an indigo bruise to the surface of his flesh and he pushes his hips up to meet yours.

"Do it. Please!”

You bit down hard on his collar bone, the taste of copper filling your mouth and he shrieks. His body locks in a sharp arch as his nook and bulge tighten painfully around your bulge. You moan into his neck and weld your hips to his as you both shake, material gushing around your joined groins in rhythmic spurts. His nook clenches and relaxes, clenches and relaxes, milking you of every drop of material you have to offer.

Once you both come down from the nerve-burning climax, you move to unlock him from his restraints. When the cuffs and bar are removed, you take in the scene of him spent and serene with a small smile on your face. He holds his shaky arms out to you and you slip into his embrace, thrumming at him softly. He holds you tight to him and nuzzles the top of your head, his voice barely audible when he speaks.

"I’m sorry, bro. I’m sorry."

You pap his chest before kissing it.

"Shoosh, Gamzee."


End file.
